A Touch Upon the Heart
by CodenameOne
Summary: On a quiet evening, one typically wishes to relax before turning in for the night. A surprise knock to the front door will change those plans for Azumi Risa, though she certainly won't object, given what will follow. Risa/Miya hentai.


**My first attempt at writing for A Kiss For the Petals. This stars personal favorite couple Risa Azumi and Miya Ayase. I've certainly tried my best to accurately portray their personalities, but of course some artistic liberty must be taken for the sake of the story. I love these two entirely too much, so I felt compelled to write something for them. They are of appropriate legal age, and the story is written from the first-person perspective of Risa.**

* * *

It was a quiet eve, so when the knock to the door came, it was more than a little surprising. I jumped lightly, my head snapping up at the sudden sharp noise. I'd been lounging on the couch, one foot on the floor, the other stretched out across the length of the couch. I looked over the back of the couch at the front door, the knock lightly repeating. I pushed against the armrest I'd been resting my head on, getting to my feet, the soft cotton of my socks pressing into the beige carpet. I rounded the couch and approached the door, pulling it open, my face brightening at the sight of who was beyond the threshold.

"M-Miya! What are you doing here so late?" I asked. I was certainly not so upset that the beautiful face of my lover was what met my gaze as I opened the door, but given the hour I certainly had not expected to see her.

"It's only 9:00pm, Risa" Miya replied with a wry smile, her hands folded together in front of her. She was wearing a long-sleeved, black button-up, and a dark pink knee-length skirt, the smooth, creamy skin of her long legs obscured by black leggings.

"W-Well, yeah..." I finally replied. That had been my point. Normally I'd be in my bed around 10pm, so naturally I considered 9:00 to be a bit of a late hour. Silly me, of course, hadn't expected Miya to find that a perfectly reasonable hour to come calling. She was probably the type of person to be up until midnight or later. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you so late."

Miya shook her head, her smile widening. "I should've foreseen that our studious class representative would've turned in so early. I'm sorry, did I interrupt your rest?" she asked, her smile fading. Internally, I deflated a little, wanting to see more of that lovely smile.

"N-No!" I exclaimed, perhaps a little too hastily. I composed myself, a light blush forming at my outburst. "S-Sorry. No, I was just watching some TV. Would you like to come in?" I asked, opening the door a bit further and stepping aside, certain of what Miya's answer would be.

"Of course" she said, with a dip of her head. She strode in past me, and I closed the door in her wake. She stopped a slight distance behind me and turned to face me, her smile once more lighting up her features. It seemed to me that she had something she'd like to say, but I couldn't guess as to what. With Miya, it could've been anything really. She was as eccentric as she was beautiful, but beneath that aloof and apathetic demeanor lied a seriously smart and creative young woman. That intelligence was likely the reason I'd fallen in love with her in the first place, as frustratingly rare as it was for her to display it.

"Risa, you're staring."

"Hu- Huuh?" I said with a start, Miya's quiet words knocking me from my musings. I hadn't even been aware of what I was doing, as lost in my thoughts as I was. I looked up at Miya, her smile more of a leer, making me dread just what she was thinking. "S-Staring?"

Miya's smile deepened, and she leaned in towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders. I tensed up, letting out a squeak of protest but making no move to stop her. She put her lips to my ear, the powerful scent of coconut washing over me, making my knees feel weak. Her fragrance was intoxicatingly pleasant, and I could feel myself quickly growing excited.

"Yes, staring. Though I'm not so certain as to why you would be; yours are much bigger than mine" Miya whispered, the meaning behind her statement very clear to me. I pulled away from her, looking at her in alarm.

"Ehhh?!" I exclaimed, my embarrassment growing. I'd been staring at Miya's breasts?! Even accidentally, it was totally inappropriate. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I was just thinking about something."

Miya wrapped her arms around the back of my neck, looking up at me with her eyes half-lidded. My blush deepened, and I could feel myself growing nervous. "Thinking? Given what you were staring at, I think I know what you were thinking about. You ought to just ask next time" Miya said.

"W-What?! Geeze..." I trailed off, looking away. Miya could be so teasing sometimes. I was certain that she loved teasing me almost as much as she loved me. I broke away from her, idly flattening the wrinkles in my shirt caused by Miya holding me. She was still lightly smiling, looking at me. "What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"I just wanted to come spend time with my adorable lover. I hadn't considered that'd be a problem" Miya teased.

Her compliment caught me off guard, and I stuttered as I struggled to recover, flustered. "Th- That's not a problem at all. Would you like to watch some TV or something?" I inquired, gesturing to the couch. Miya glanced to it, her head slightly tilted as she considered the offer. I was hoping to get through the night without too much excitement, but a deeper part of me rather hoped for it.

"Mmm, of course" Miya finally replied, quickly striding over to the couch and gently sitting down. I joined her at her side, Miya wrapping one of her arms around me. My heart skipped a beat, and I struggled to remain calm. Miya looked at me, the two of us so close that I could feel her breath. I lied back on the couch, gently bringing Miya down with me, until we were both lying together, cuddling, Miya on top of me. Her back was to my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. Thank heavens she was so light! With her so close to me, my heart couldn't help but start racing, which Miya instantly took note of. She rolled over in my grasp, the side of her head to my collarbone as she looked up at me.

"Excited, aren't we?" she asked, and I let out a ragged breath. Curse her playful nature. I shut my eyes and let out a breath again, trying to calm my nerves.

"S-Sorry, it's just...you're so close to me."

"Well, yes, that is true. Mentally and physically" Miya said mock-thoughtfully, a finger to her chin. "This is enough to make your heart beat like a drum?" she asked. Before I could even reply, she flipped herself over and planted her hands on the armrest, on either side of my head. She had one knee in-between my legs, her other foot on the floor. I looked up at her in surprise, my hands drawing up instinctively, as she looked down at me with a mix of love and...

Hunger.

"Let us see what else will excite you so. Or, perhaps, excite you even more~" Miya said forebodingly. I knew what she was getting at, and as much as I wanted to object, I knew I wanted it. To see what she would do. The build-up was every bit as exciting as the climax, I'd found, and Miya always found a way to keep me guessing.

"M-Miya, w-wai- Wai-" I gasped out, my breath short. She lowered her face to mine, her left hand cradling the top of my head, her fingers entwined with my pink hair. She silenced me with a deep kiss, her lips firmly planted on my own, her eyes closed. She moaned lightly at the first touch of our lips, and my heart once more skipped a beat. To hear Miya, calm and composed Miya, make such sounds always gave me pause. She broke the kiss and repeated it, her lips sliding against mine with a soft _*chp.*_ I shut my eyes and returned the kisses with earnest, the two of us now fully making out. Miya's right hand traveled down the armrest to my shoulder, and she gripped it tightly. I draped my arms around her back, clasping my fingers together.

Miya let out another moan and pulled back, her forehead pressed to mine. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me, her reddish-purple orbs gazing deep into my own blue ones. She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something, and as I looked into hers I could see the passion, the flame, the _desire._ "Risa..." she whispered. "Risa Azumi..."

I blushed hard as she uttered my full name, and I kissed her. "Miya Ayase..." I responded, and we returned to making out. Miya's hand traveled from my shoulder to the collar of my shirt, and she fiddled with the top button. I froze as the button released, and she moved on to the next button. I pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her hand, eyes wide. "M-Miya. Miya, I... Miya..." I stammered. To her credit, she actually stopped, looking at me with a reassuring smile.

"I'll only go as far as you'll allow. If you want me to stop, you need only say as such, my beloved" Miya assured me, and I looked up at her. My chest was heaving enticingly as I breathed deep, my heart going a mile a minute. We'd made love before, but every time it felt like it was my first. Try as I might to be calm with it, I couldn't help myself. Her touch was electric, and the knowledge of what we were about to do was always just too much.

"OK... OK..." I panted, swallowing hard and nodding, to let her continue. She undid another button, and another, and another, until at least she'd released them all and pulled open my shirt, revealing that I was wearing another shirt beneath it, this one a much thinner white button-up. She began to undo the buttons on it, and I watched with such an intensity. All the while Miya watched my expression for any signs of distress, being sure to pay attention in case I told her stop.

"I love you, Risa" she whispered as she reached the last button, and I tensed up.

"I love you too, Miya."

She undid the last button, the right side of my shirt falling away, half of my bra now exposed for her to see, the air cool to the skin of my breast. Miya pulled the other side of my shirt away, and the gold satin of my bra shined in the light. She rose up until she was sitting on her legs, admiring my bust, her hands in her lap. I turned away as she continued to look at them, growing embarrassed.

"Wh-Who's staring now..." I commented, covered the side of my face with my hand. I heard her hum an acknowledgement, and she gingerly grabbed my wrist to pull my hand away. I looked at her and she kissed me, causing me to moan in protest.

"Forgive me. I couldn't help but appreciate their beauty and...volume" Miya commented, and I looked at her sideways.

"Huuh?!"

Miya giggled-that sweet, sweet giggle-and kissed me again. "Shall we free them from their satin prison?" Miya asked. She had such an odd vernacular.

"What a thing to say..." I responded, but didn't object as she reached down with her hands once again. I'd been wearing a front-clasp bra, which gave Miya easy access. She released the clasp and the cups fell away, my breasts sliding apart under gravity, no longer contained. I covered my face as they jiggled lightly, and Miya giggled in amusement at my predicament. I felt her hand fall to the space between my boobs, her palm pressed against my chest. I peeked out from behind my hands to see what she was doing, pulling them away from my face as I looked at her hand. "W-What are you doing...?"

"Feeling your heartbeat" Miya said. I lied like that for a while, looking at her as she merely sat at the end of the couch, palm pressed to my chest. When she was satisfied she pulled her hand away and leaned down to kiss me again, her own, smaller, bust pressed to my own. She filled her right hand with one of my breasts and began to play with it, fingers cupping it while her thumb rubbed against my nipple. I felt my excitement growing, and I became aware of the growing stain in my crotch. Her hand slid down my stomach to the waistband of my skirt, and she played with it briefly before she switched it to rubbing along my thigh. I seized up again when her hand slid under my skirt instead of over it, and I broke the kiss, staring down at where her hand would be if it wasn't covered by the fabric of my skirt.

"Did you want me to stop?" Miya asked with some concern, and I shook my head.

"I w-want you to keep g-going" I said. Miya nodded, and she adjusted her position. Her right hand remained where it was, but her left reached down and grabbed my right hand, our fingers interlocking. She sat with her feet tucked under her, my legs spread to give her space(and access). I let out another ragged breath as her hand traveled further up my skirt, her fingers against the waistband of my panties. She paused, blinking. "W-What's wrong...?" I asked.

"You're hot down here" Miya commented, and I once again hid my face in my hands. It was beyond embarrassing hearing her point it out. I was certain I was burning up down there, not to mention soaking wet.

Miya's fingers grazed against my sex through the satin of my panties and I flinched, not expecting the touch to my most private of places. She checked to see if I was OK and, ensuring I was, continued, her hand slipping into the waistband of my underwear and pulling them down. I lifted my butt up to help her, and it wasn't long before I saw the matching gold satin exposed to the living room light. I brought my other leg up so that Miya could pull my underwear all the way down to my ankles, and she got up to let me kick them off before returning to her spot before me on the couch.

Miya's hand reached back under my skirt again, and her fingers gingerly grazed against my inner thighs, tantalizingly close to my sex. She reached up with her left hand and began unbuttoning her own shirt, her hand deftly working even as she focused on teasingly touching me. It wasn't long before she had reached the end of her shirt and shrugged it off, exposing a white T-shirt she left in place. Her left hand dropped to my side and began rubbing it, the teasing quickly becoming too much. My inhibition prevented me from outright telling Miya I wanted her to...touch me, but I tried to make it very evident that I wanted her to keep going.

"M-Miya..." I complained, hoping that'd be enough to give her a hint. She looked at me with a smile, and gratefully she didn't venture to tease me any further, be it vocally or physically. She reached up and the tips of her fingers began to explore my outer lips. I inhaled sharply and tensed up, even though I was expecting the touch.

"Goodness, aren't you excited? I suppose it _has_ been a while since we'd last had sex" Miya stated. I merely looked away, and her fingers flicked across my snatch, which made me yelp. I looked back at her, a playful smirk adorning her pretty face. She leaned down, her free hand brushing my hair aside, and she kissed my neck even as her fingers began to press more firmly against my sex. I sighed in bliss as Miya kept kissing my neck and licking my face. She was particularly affectionate tonight, though I certainly wasn't going to complain. She turned the hand up my skirt so that her palm was to my crotch, her two middle fingers down in-between my thighs against my leaking pussy. She parted my outer lips and dug her fingers in, going slow and gentle. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched as I felt her fingers penetrate me.

"M-Miya..." I breathed, and she looked up at me, her chin resting on my collarbone. She licked my neck, and I looked down at her, into her eyes. I reached up with a hand and began to pet her head, my fingers running down her silky, flowing hair. She blushed but smiled all the same, continuing her ministrations in my crotch, her index and pinky rubbing my lips even as her middle and ring slid further inside of me. I let out a sigh of content as I settled into the love-making, letting Miya do her thing. I closed my eyes in bliss, feeling Miya's fingers wriggle around as she continued to lick my face.

"Enjoying yourself, my love?" Miya asked, and my eyes fluttered open. She was suckling on my jawline, eyes boring into mine. I could see her arm as it disappeared under my skirt, jostling slightly as her fingers worked their magic. Her left hand had shifted to playing with my boobs again, caressing them. It was almost too much, all of her touching was my sensitive areas, and I found I could hardly form a coherent response to her question.

"Mm- Mmmm, yesss~ Miya..." I managed to say, eyes falling shut, my head turning to give her better access to my neck. I could feel myself fast approaching climax already, despite us having just started. I could never be certain if I just had a hair trigger, or if Miya was just that good, but I never did last particularly long when we made love.

"Glad to hear it" Miya breathed. She twisted the fingers in me around, her palm now against my inner thigh as she picked up the pace, her fingers beginning to steadily slide in and out. I let out a long, soft moan, pressing my head back into the armrest of the couch. Miya took my sounds as encouragement, her thumb pressing to my clitoris, causing me to yelp in surprise and bliss. She kept her thumb to my clit as her fingers slid back and forth, causing her thumb to rub my sensitive button in little circles. She brushed my hair aside and pressed her free hand to my forehead, her face against my cheek. I started to moan louder as I got closer and closer, Miya all the while quietly studying my expression. I could only wonder what she was thinking as she rapidly brought me to orgasm.

"M-Miya... Miya! Miya I-" I started to exclaim, trying to warn Miya. She silenced me with a deep and passionate kiss, and I moaned into her mouth as I hit my plateau. She ceased thrusting, content to idly rub my clit with her thumb as I rode out my orgasm, her fingers essentially trapped inside me as my walls contracted, gripping her digits. I had my arms around her back, bracing myself against her for support. She patiently waited for me to calm down, idly licking my cheek as I panted hard, basking in the afterglow. It had ended all so quickly, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the best orgasms I'd ever experienced.

After I'd come down I lazily looked at Miya, her head resting against my shoulder. She idly played with my hair, gazing into my eyes. I was still short of breath, but I was sound of mind. I leaned over to kiss her, and she returned it eagerly. Her fingers retreated from my crotch and she draped her right arm across my stomach, her fingers sticky and glistening in the soft light. "I love you, Miya" I stated.

Miya smiled. "And I you, Risa."

We shared another kiss, and Miya adjusted herself to lie on top of me, the two of us cuddling. "I suppose it's your turn now, hmm?" I asked, and she blushed, letting out a choked gasp. I enjoyed making Miya lose her composure, and getting her to climax was the surest way to do it. If it just so happened to make her feel good, then that was a bonus. "Let me take care of it" I said, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and flipping her over onto her back. She looked at me, her breathing steady but deep. She'd already taken off one of her shirts, so all that was left to pull off the T-shirt she'd been wearing underneath. I lifted it from the bottom and she helped tug it off, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Her admittedly smaller bust greeted me, shielded from the world and supported by a nondescript black bra. I reached under her back and released the clasps, allowing the article to be pulled off. She may have been smaller, but by no means was she _small._

Reaching down her body I slid my fingers underneath the waistband of her skirt, tugging it down her voluptuous legs and casting it aside. She'd been wearing black panties to go along with her bra, and those too quickly joined the rest of our clothes on the floor. "Goodness, aren't we eager?" Miya commented, and I blushed once more.

"I just...want to make you feel good, too" I protested, suddenly self-conscious. Had I undressed her too quickly? I didn't want her to think I was desperate, though I didn't think it'd make much sense to say I was desperate if I was undressing her, and not the other way around.

In my musing I hadn't notice Miya sit up, and so when she kissed me I squeaked in surprise, my eyes widening. She pulled away after but a moment, her eyes staring into mine. "Then do as you like" she said, slowly lowering herself back to the couch, arms above her head. I certainly needed no further encouragement, but I was still nervous. I always got nervous. I looked down at Miya's crotch, her bare sex glistening in the light. I reached out with my hand and began to lightly stroke, Miya letting out a breath I'm sure she hadn't realized she was holding. I watched her expression intently, my beloved quickly settling into the mood as I returned the favor. It was only when she finally closed her eyes that I made my move.

Keeping up the rubbing with my hand, I shifted my position until I was lying down on the couch, my knees on the floor but my upper body against the warm leather, my face mere inches from Miya's sex. She hadn't noticed the change, so in one deft move I pulled my hand away only to replace it with my tongue, causing Miya to flinch. Her eyes flew open and she looked down, finding my eyes gazing hungrily up at her. "R-Risa..." she said, and I started to lick in earnest. Her taste was sharp, but not unpleasant. Miya sat up and put her hand on my head, encouraging me to keep going.

I closed my eyes as I began to settle in, keeping my lips to Miya's lower set, my nose tickling her clit. I made sure to make my ministrations steady but not boring. Nanami had once(rather embarrassingly) suggested I use my tongue to spell out the alphabet, so I made sure to try that out, mentally writing out kanji with my tongue. It seemed to be working, so I kept at it, feeling Miya's fingers dig into my hair. She sighed in bliss, not one for moaning loudly like I was. Really the best way to make sure she was enjoying herself was to study her body language, and the gripping of my head and biting of her lip was enough to tell me I was doing good.

Miya let out a little sigh and when I looked up to check I found her playing with one of her own breasts with her free hand, fingers pinching and pulling on her nipple. Lewd as it was, it wasn't the first time I'd seen her do it. Miya loved having her breasts played with, even if she'd never admitted to me. I kept going, my hands sliding up her legs to hold her hips, my fingertips at the edge of her butt. There was hardly a sound in the room beyond Miya's sighs of contentment and my tongue lapping at her snatch.

"Mmm, Risa~" Miya breathed, and I pulled back, slipping a couple fingers into her. She hummed in approval and tilted her head back. I clamped my lips onto her clit while my fingers slid in and out and Miya started to pant, her half-lidded eyes looking down at me with such a burning affection, one that I too felt for my beloved Miya.

Pulling my fingers out I went back to properly eating her out. I was sure that she was close to climax by now, and I wanted to finish her off with my tongue. As terribly impure as it was, there was a part of me that lavished the idea of making my girlfriend cum with my tongue. It excited me far more than I was willing to admit, and so I couldn't help but silently encourage Miya to hurry up and finish.

"Risa..." Miya warned, and that's all I needed to hear. I kicked into overdrive, excitedly and erratically lapping at her soaking pussy. Her fingers dug further into my hair, gripping my head firmly. She'd always been surprisingly strong, but when we made love her grip was especially tight. "R-Risa... I love you, Risa." I pressed my face harder into her sex, my upper lip rubbing against her clit. As I looked up at Miya I watched as she threw her head back and pinched her nipple again, and I felt her body tense up. At just that moment, she came, and I could feel her walls contracting hard. She let out a quiet croaking moan, her body seemingly frozen, before the orgasm began to lower in intensity. She collapsed back against the armrest of the couch, panting lightly. I pulled away from her snatch, my mouth and nose soaking wet. I crawled up Miya and kissed her cheek, a light spot of her juices smeared across her face. She looked at me with a satisfied smile, head lazily tilted to the side. She fell against the backrest of the couch, eyes closed, hands in her lap.

"I'm gonna go, um, wash up. I'll be right back" I told her, getting up and striding into the kitchen, still naked. I tore some paper towel off the rack and wet it with warm water from the tap, wiping my face off. Satisfied I was clean I walked back into the living room, Miya still sitting where she had been, breathing deeply. I came up to her and sat down on the couch, putting a hand on one of her knees. "Miya, are you asleep?" I asked.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me with that same goofy smile from before. "Mmm, forgive me, I must've dozed off. Shall we retire to your room?" she inquired. I shook my head, instead pulling down the decorative blanket that adorned the back of the couch. The couch really was big enough for the two of us, and the blanket would be more than enough. I cozied up to Miya, pulling her leggings and boots off so that she'd be comfortable, and we got comfortable, adjusting our positions on the couch until we were finally cuddled up, face to face, at which point I pulled the covers over us. "I love you, Risa."

I blushed for the final time that night as we shared one last kiss, our foreheads pressed together, Miya's eyes already closed. I turned off the lights with the remote and settled in, my own eyes quickly shutting. "I love you too, Miya" I replied, and it wasn't long before the two of us drifted off, the happiest couple in the world.

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed reading this! It certainly was a fair bit of fun to write it, as it's been a while since I'd written anything like this, so to do it for a series I'm relatively new to was a breath of fresh air. Perhaps in the future there'll be more of this, once I get familiar with the rest of the couples(hint: if I do write another, it'll be for Reo and Mai. They're amazing, too). Later, everyone!**


End file.
